I'll always come back to you
by Thats Kewl
Summary: After a terrible breakup between Stiles and Derek, Stiles turns to his music to help. When his bands fame starts to rise, he's slowly getting over his breakup. That is until the night Derek shows up with Kate at their concert. If only he realized that not everything was as it seemed when it came to their split.


A/N: I'd like to start saying sorry for my hiatus! But I now have a new laptop and currently revising my old work to update more often!  
I'd also like to thank My awesome Beta _Alohagirls101! _I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**I'll always come back to you**

Based on the song

"Why'd you only call me when you're high?"

By Arctic Monkeys and Mileys cover in the ending.

* * *

After a terrible breakup between Stiles and Derek, Stiles turns to his music to help. When his bands fame starts to rise, he's slowly getting over his breakup. That is until the night Derek shows up with Kate at their concert. If only he realized that not everything was as it seemed when it came to their split.

* * *

The café had its fair amount of people for a Friday night thanks to the recognition his band started to get around campus. The air thrived with anticipation; people were ready for a show.

Subconsciously Stiles was wearing all black, again. This night was going to be different; he was going to sing his new song. It was a difficult song to write as his wounds were still raw, but the catharsis it allowed was worth the pain.

As his eyes scanned the crowed they landed on a figure situated between Allison and Cora. His breath hitched and his heart started to beat erratically. _Derek._

He hasn't laid eyes on him since the morning he up and left; the day he walked out of Stiles life as if their relationship was meaningless. What did he gain by coming here? Did he just want to show how much better off he was without him? Asshole.

Scott chose that moment to approach thankfully derailing him from any more depressing thoughts. "Sorry about that, Isaac invited him. On another note sound checks good to go."

"Greeeat"

"You okay though?

"Yeah, just feel like I got punched in the gut."

"Hey, don't trip about it dude. Besides I'll be right next to you. Just pretend he's not there."

"Yeah kinda hard when he's right in the middle of the crowed."

"You don't have to look at him. You know you can close your eyes like you're really into the song. You do that sometimes."

"Yeah, ok."

With that Scott grabbed his guitar and double checked that it was finely tuned.

Stiles couldn't even remember the specifics of how he got here. He just remembers playing a couple songs with Scott in the dorm, and the next thing he knew he was playing with Scott, Jackson, and Danny at Luna's Café.

Jackson was on Drums, Scott and Danny were on strings, sometimes Lydia or Allison were backups or on the tambourine, and well Stiles had a pretty decent voice. They started to get some recognition which allowed them to play at a couple dances and a few local festivals but nothing big.

The lights dimmed down as Isaac sat down next to Erica at their table with coffee before giving Stiles a wave. The lighting shifted red casting the café in an ambient glow, and a spotlight shone on the stage. At the last minute Stiles decided to put on his black Raybands. He calmly walked up to the stool at the front of the stage.

"Welcome to Luna's Café everyone, we are _The Wolves_ and I hope you enjoy the show."

The crowd erupted with claps and cheers which slowly petered out as they once again became silent.

"This is a new song called "Why'd you only call me when you're high?"

He could practically _feel _Derek's gaze on him, and he couldn't help but lick his lips as he leaned towards the mic.

Jackson started the beat and before Stiles could stop himself he was staring straight at Derek.

_The mirror's image,_

_It tells me it's home time,_

_But I'm not finished,_

_'Cause you're not by my side._

_And as I arrived I thought I saw you leaving, _

_Carrying your shoes, _

_Decided that once again I was just dreaming, _

_Of bumping into you._

Stiles could tell Derek was uncomfortable, but he still looked the same. His 5 o'clock shadow, his sculpted body, and his basic leather jacket.

_Now it's three in the morning, _

_And I'm trying to change your mind, _

_Left you multiple missed calls _

_And to my message you reply. _

_Why'd you only call me when you're high? _

_Hi _

_Why'd you only call me when you're high?_

His breath taking eyes, his pursed lips, menacing scowl, and broad shoulders. For fucks sake why was he wearing fucking blue?

_Somewhere darker, _

_Talking the same shite, _

_I need a partner, _

_Well are you out tonight? _

_It's harder and harder to get you to listen, _

_More I get through the gears, _

_incapable of making alright decisions, _

_and having bad ideas._

Stiles was slowly losing his mind to a world of memories, and Derek seemed to be the only other person in the room.

Almost every moment they had together seemed to flash before his eyes. Their first date at the froyo place, the adventure they had at the junk yard, the hikes they went on, their trip to New York.

_Now it's three in the morning, _

_And I'm trying to change your mind, _

_Left you multiple missed calls _

_And to my message you reply. _

_(Message you reply) _

_Why'd you only call me when you're high? _

_(Why'd you only call me when you're) _

_Hi _

_Why'd you only call me when you're high? _

His heart started to ache, he closed his eyes and delved deeper into the song and into his own world. Stiles couldn't get the memories out of his head: His birthday they spent together at the beach, their nights of drunken sex in Derek's Loft, their fights, their laughs.

_And I can't see you here when I'm high, _

_Sort of feels like I'm running out of time, _

_I haven't found all I was hoping to find, _

_You said you got to be up in the morning, _

_Gonna have an early night, _

_And you starting to bore me, baby, _

_Why'd you only call me when you're high?  
_

Stiles was so lost in his own world he didn't notice when _she _walked into the Café. Her blonde hair swayed, as she crossed over and sat down next to Derek. She swung her leg right over his lap, as her hand played with the back of his hair.

Stiles couldn't help the hitch in his breath, when he realized Kate was smirking right at him. That's when he lost it, almost screaming his heart out as he sung that last few lines.

_Why'd you only ever call me when you're high?!_

_Why'd you only ever call me when you're high?!_

_Why'd you only ever call me when you're high?!  
_

As soon as the song was over, the lights went dark, and the crowd exploded in a symphony of sounds. It was all faint noises to Stiles though.

He couldn't believe what he witnessed. It's as if he was being slapped right across the face again. His heart was beating too fast. A single tear made its way down his cheek. He hadn't even realized he had tears in his eyes.

Why the fuck was she here? He couldn't help but look back into the crowd; everyone was standing and cheering, while they were the only ones sitting.

Allison looked upset, Cora was pissed, and Issac looked apologetic towards Stiles.

* * *

Derek stood up and headed towards the exit with Kate right behind him. Before he walked out the door, he turned to look back at Stiles; he could see hurt in his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to go up to the stage, to talk to him. Not after what had happened.

He didn't deserve someone like Stiles. Stiles put his heart out to him, and all Derek did was throw it back at him. He couldn't be there anymore. Especially with Kate, so he walked right out of Stiles life. Again.

God, if only Stiles knew the truth, would he take him back? Not fucking likely. Not after the little stunt Kate pulled. God he wanted to jump off the end of the earth. Stiles looked so fucking destroyed when he saw her. He could practically smell the hurt radiating off Stiles from where he stood.

Derek never felt more disgusted with this situation like he did now. He knew the song was about him. When his feelings got the best of him the night he called Stiles, but as soon as Stiles started to call back he turned him away. He needed to figure out how to get out of this. He was starting to feel more and more worthless without Stiles.

Derek was more than determined to get him back, but with what Kate had on him, it was never going to happen.

Not anytime soon anyway.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you guys think! Reviews only help me be better!


End file.
